Sleep Deprivation
by MysticDragonfruit
Summary: FULL STORY POSTED UNDER MISADVENTURES AT HOGWARTS. Everybody has their moments. This is just one of Itachi's. NarutoHarry Potter crossover.


A/N: Ok, I started writing this really random fic a while ago and this is a snippet of what I wrote. Enjoy.

Warnings: ooc Itachi (I seem to say that a lot)

Disclaimer: don't own

**_IMPORTANT: THE FULL VERSION OF THIS IS NOW BEING POSTED UNDER THE TITLE MISADVENTURES AT HOGWARTS!!

* * *

  
_**

Ok, seriously, I'm getting really pissed with everybody who favorites this or leaves a review asking me to continue this when i clearly stated above that the rest of this is being posted under a different title. Please, please, PLEASE go read and fav and review the full version of the fic instead of this!! PLEASE!! **_  
_**

* * *

Kisame chanced a brief glance towards his obviously irate partner. They had been traveling for five days with two breaks to get an hour of sleep each and some chocolate for Itachi. Needless to say, both shinobi were very tired, very hungry, and very ready to kill the next thing that crossed their path.

It had all started when Leader had gotten word that the Kyuubi vessel was being sent on a long-term mission to some school called Hogwarts in some place called England. The Kyuubi being Itachi's target, Kisame and his partner had been the ones to have the misfortune of getting sent to this England place to retrieve him while he was far away from Konoha's protection.

"Kisame." The shark-like man turned to his younger and shorter partner. Itachi was frowning and staring at an empty wrapper.

"What is it, Itachi-san?" he asked, already knowing. Itachi didn't take his eyes off the wrapper for a few , the Uchiha stopped and turned to Kisame, holding the wrapper up and looking positively pitiful.

"It's gone." Kisame felt a head ache coming on. Honestly, was he Itachi's partner or his baby sitter? He swore that there were times he couldn't tell. Over the past few years Kisame had discovered that when Itachi got very little sleep, he craved chocolate. When he ate chocolate, the infamous murderer had a tendency to act very childish, especially when he ran out of the sugary treat. Five days of getting no more than two hours of sleep definitely counted as very little sleep.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kisame finally asked, taking the empty wrapper. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know. I just felt that you needed to know that I was out of chocolate...got anymore?" Kisame actually walked over to a tree and banged his head against it. If only the Uchiha clan could see their prodigy now. He wondered if Sasuke knew about his elder brother's strange habit. An image of a young Itachi whining to a chibified Sasuke for chocolate popped into the shark-like man's head. It was quite funny. He finally turned back to his young partner.

"I think you've had enough chocolate for now," Kisame said. What happened next nearly made him die from shock. Itachi was _pouting_. The Uchiha Itachi, infamous S-class missing nin and murderer of his own clan, was _pouting _like a little child.

"But...but I want more!" Kisame's jaw dropped. What the hell? He quickly regained his composer and scowled at the twenty-one-year-old.

"What are you, five?" he snapped. Itachi glared, something that would have been much more intimidating had Kisame not known the young man for eight years and received countless glares on numerous occasions.

"I want chocolate now!" Kisame twitched. Really, what had Leader been thinking? How did he expect them to make it to this Hogwarts place in five days or less and retain what little of their sanity they'd had to begin with? Honestly.

"You can't have more chocolate!"

"I WANT MORE CHOCOLATE!"

SMACK

Itachi blinked. He slowly lifted a hand up and touched the spot on his cheek where Kisame had smacked him. He then slowly turned his gaze towards his partner.

"Thanks," he muttered. "I needed that." Kisame slowly relaxed from the defensive position he'd jumped into. Itachi, in a slight daze, started walking again in the direction they'd been traveling before. Kisame counted to ten then followed. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

A/N: Hope it was entertaining!!

Leave a review please!


End file.
